Prologue:Kanku Maru
Senator Lethorin has asked you to bring a convoy with plasma and liquid oxygen to the Tyi carrier Kanku Maru. Report to Lt. Singh at cargo station 2. Objectives Quick Reference #Defend the cargo station #Intercept the transporters #Fly to the Hangar #Hold the position! #Follow the escorts #Fly to the Hangar #Fly to the Hangar Prologue Admiral Gira: It's a good thing you aren't off somewhere again. I told you about Senator Lethorin? He's an important member of the council and he is quite influential in the Senate of Nara. We have him to thank for the impulse cannons on our shuttles. Admiral Gira: The Senator has asked to be informed as soon as you return from Pan. You've obviously left quite an impression on him. He considers you to be a loyal and extremely reliable pilot and he'd like to have a word with you in private. I'll patch you through to him. Sit up straight! Senator Lethorin: Greetings! Your admiral spoke very highly of you. I don't need to tell you about the unfortunate events on the Cebulon. The attack damaged not only the Spire but also several carrier ships within the blast radius. Senator Lethorin: Some of them sustained hill breaches and have lost a lot of oxygen. Internal structural damage on others has ruptured supply conduits, causing them to release plasma, gases, and toxic liquids. It will take days, maybe even weeks, to repair the majority of the damage. Senator Lethorin: The Spire does not have the capacity to take on the tens of thousands of military and civilian personnel whose lives are in danger because of defective life support systems. This is why we need every available pilot to ferry supplies to keep primary support systems running on the affected ships. Do you want to help us save thousands of lives? Player: Yes Senator Lethorin: I knew your heart was in the right place! Report to Lt. Singh at cargo station 2. You'll find a train of energy containers there with deuterium plasma and liquid oxygen destined for the Kanku Maru. Tell him Senator Lethorin sent you. Get to it! Every minute counts! Player: connection Dialog Objectives: Defend the cargo station Lieutenant Singh: How nice of you to finally show up! Those scumbags out there came out of nowhere and the first thing they did was shoot off my radio module. Lieutenant Singh: Now I can't transmit anything more than a couple of hundred meters. D'you think you might consider keeping this Jadd Baran scum away from the cargo stores for me? Lieutenant Singh: These vermin are worse than a pile of maggots. If one of them accidentally hits the plasma stores, the explosion will make what happened to the Cebulon look like fireworks. Lieutenant Singh: I'm getting a new signal on my radar. Looks bigger than a fighter. Objectives Update: Intercept the transporters Defend the cargo station Objectives Update: Defend the cargo station Lieutenant Singh: A Jadd Baran transporter headed for the hangar? Those sons of guns want to pillage the station. Lieutenant Singh: Security personnel to the hangar! All security personnel to the hangar immediately! Intercept that transporter, whatever it takes! Lieutenant Singh: Here comes another Jadd Baran transporter. It's headed for the hangar. Intercept that heap before it reaches the station! Objectives Update: Intercept the transporters Defend the cargo station Objectives Update: Defend the cargo station Lieutenant Singh: Another one coming. They just don't give up! That should be the last one. I hope... Objectives Update: Intercept the transporters Defend the cargo station Lieutenant Singh: Thanks, that was good work. You turned up just in the nick of time. What are you doing out out here in the cargo zone? Player: Senator Lethorin sent me. Lieutenant Singh: Ah, it's you... OK, come in, your train is waiting. You can park the shuttle in section 17. Your cargo is waiting in transporter no. 4. You'll have to fly solo, though. We don't have enough pilots to put two in the transporters. Lieutenant Singh: It's not exactly by the book, but we've had to improvise all day. The coordinates for the Kanku Maru are already in the system. Come on, get in, you're blocking the flight path out there. Player: connection Objectives Update: Fly to the Hangar Lieutenant Singh: I hope you know how to fly one of these things. Lieutenant Singh: Make sure you deliver the cargo to the right carrier, otherwise the boss will have my head. Lieutenant Singh: If anything starts acting up, just give it a good whack. Lieutenant Singh: Number 4 is a bit temperamental... Lieutenant Singh: Have a good flight. Objectives Update: Hold the position! Tyi: Attention Genide ship! You are entering Tyi space. Deactivate your engines and prepare to be boarded. Tyi: Ah, just a Sapiens. And there I was afraid I would have to confront one of these hideous Genide mugs. We'll escort you to the fleet in a moment. Don't try anything funny. If you try to break formation, it's over for you. Got it? Objectives Update: Follow the escorts Tyi: Do you see this thing back there? Is that a Stellarvox drone? Don't try anything funny now - unless you want everyone to see you on the news later. Tyi: This is where your escort ends. Deliver your cargo and get out of here! Objectives Update: Fly to the Hangar Kanku Maru: This is the Kanku Maru. Please keep your ID number ready. Your cargo is being scanned. Kanku Maru: I'm not getting any no visual feedback on my monitor. Please identify yourself! Player: ID number Kanku Maru: OK, T4, you have permission to land. Your destination is sector C, cargo deck 1. Player: connection Lieutenant Singh: Ah, you're back. Looks like the guys on the Maru didn't cause too much trouble. Lieutenant Singh: If there's anything I hate as much as the Jadd Baran, it's bureaucracy. Shove that transporter back to Deck 2. I took your shuttle to the shipwash while you were away. That heap looked like a flying latrine with all those scratched. Say hi to the boss when you're back at the Spire. Objectives Update: Fly to the Hangar Completion Admiral Gira: Ah, it's you! We were starting to get worried when you dropped off our screens and didn't answer. Unfortunately Senator Lethorin had to leave already, but he sends his regards. Don't take it personally - he's a very busy man. I'm sure you'll hear from him again. Player: connection Enemies *Albino (Lvl. 1) *Albino Veteran (Lvl. 1) *Jadd Baran Transporter (Lvl. 1) Allies *Sapiens Gun Turret (Lvl. 1) *Tyi Escort (Lvl. 1) Others *Cargo Station Rewards XP: 200 - C: 80 Shield (Lvl. 4) Information In the second stage of the mission you fly a Genide transporter. This is an heavy ship has no acceleration and maneuverability. You should try different maneuvers and understand how the weight of your ship affect you. Category:Prologue Missions